


Precedent

by Lucterna



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1263910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucterna/pseuds/Lucterna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When things start to get hot and heavy, Harry finds out something about you he didn't know before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precedent

His lips are hot against your neck, slip sliding down the curve of your throat until he reaches your shoulder.  Then he’s kissing his way back up, covering your mouth with his and grinding his jean clad lower half against yours.  A little moan escapes you that he eagerly swallows up.  Your hands run back through his hair and you marvel for once that he doesn’t have it back in anything, his curls so prominent after a recent shower.  Harry smells of soap and something delightfully musky and he tastes even better as he kisses you hard, licking his way into your mouth until you’re pushing back against him for friction.

You can already feel that slow burn low in your belly, making idle promises of a distant release, as Harry’s hands are everywhere; they run over your breast through your t-shirt and up underneath your back, saving the small of it from the rub of carpet under you two.  He’s still moving against you, in slow motions on his hips and you can feel the hardened length of him against your aching center.  

Still kissing you like he means to suffocate you, Harry slips his hand down between the two of you and into the waist of your jeans.  His fingers nimbly slide into your panties and though you can feel that familiar nervousness it is still a jolt of electricity when his fingertips find your clit.  You whimper softly into his mouth, pushing up into the motions, and he pulls back enough to chuckle breathlessly while he strokes you.

But there is a moment, a moment that you think is sometimes all in your head, when it doesn’t quite feel right anymore, doesn’t feel as good and though you gasp a little for breath, you reach for Harry’s wrist.

“Wait, wait…”

 

Eyes dark, but growing confused, Harry listens, and it’s hard to concentrate for a few seconds as you see him suck off the tips of his fingers.  “What’s wrong?” he asks, hovering over you, his face etched in genuine concern.  

You’ve only been dating Harry for a few weeks by this time, and this is the farthest you’ve gotten.  Granted, he’d been something of a gentleman so it was really the first time he’d even pushed.  Honestly, you want so bad to let it go, but Harry… You don’t know what these feelings are stirring in your gut and you just don’t want to fake it with him.  Not like you’ve had to do in the past.

Licking your lips, you find yourself looking to the side, eyes following the line of his carpet until it changes into wood in the kitchen.  You don’t really want to tell him, feeling suddenly self-conscious.  Sitting up, you reach out for him, pulling him towards, lying softly, “Nothing, nevermind… Why don’t we, um, hit the bedroom?” You give him your best kittenish grin.

You can tell by the furrow in his brow that he’s not one hundred percent convinced, but Harry still grins at you, letting you pull him up by the hand and lead him to his own room.

You roll into the sheets together, kissing again as you stretch out atop him.  His hands run along your back, fingers digging in like a half massage.  “You’re so tense,” he mumbles at your lips, nibbling at them.

“Sorry,” you whisper back, and the fact he’s noticed only makes you tense more.

Carefully, he rolls the two of you over until he’s looking down at you.  “Are you all right?”

“I was fine until you stopped kissing me,” you tease halfheartedly.

He snorts softly, and his lips come down on your forehead, almost chastely.  “You’re thinking too much about something,” he finally accuses and you flush, feeling like you’re caught, like he’ll know the secret.  “Just lie back and relax, just think about me and us… this…” his fingers trail the curve of your face, down your throat and he kisses you hard again as his hand finds your breast.  You’re not wearing a bra under your t-shirt and he takes full advantage of that, thumb rubbing your nipple through the thin fabric.

Harry fits himself against, grinding your hips together again and eventually you’re able to let your thoughts for a few.  The clothes start to melt away, falling over the side of the bed, until Harry’s kneeling in all his glory between your ankles as he tugs your tiny, lacy panties off.  Your eyes meet his as the underwear go flying to points unknown and you feel your muscles tightening in anticipation.  Maybe… But you try not to think too hard about it, try to concentrate on Harry’s mouth as he plants kisses up your thigh, pressing your legs apart as his tongue darts out to run along your skin and the little line where hip and thigh meet.  His lips find the center of you with noisy, open-mouthed kisses, tongue running along the folds like he’d been dying to get there for a taste.  

Despite your inner hangups, your hands fist in the sheets on either side of you, hips jerking at the delightful intrusion.  Harry licks into your core, running his tongue up inside of you so deeply you can feel his nose bump against your clit and it sends little jolts up through your stomach, making you clench at the muscle working inside you.  When his lips find their way up to wrap around that bundle of nerves, he replaces his tongue with two fingers, sliding them in knuckle deep, with  throaty, triumphant sound when his name raggedly leaves your mouth.

And for the first time, your thoughts aren’t anywhere else, you’re not worrying about whether or not you’d locked a door or turned something off or if you’d put your favorite tv show on to dvr again.  Because Harry’s got your attention all wrapped up in him, in the feeling of his mouth and fingers as they drive you towards an edge you’ve never had the pleasure of leaping off before.  There is nothing but the hard suck and pull of his mouth at your clit, his fingers pumping in and out of you, curling up and hitting points you weren’t even sure existed.  You’re flushed and trembling, your hand working into Harry’s hair and tugging just a little like you might get even more sensation.

He sort of chuckles, sending these little vibrations against tender nerves and that’s when it happens.  Your toes literally curl up and that hot knot in the pit of your stomach unravels until you are shuddering, whimpering, clenching at Harry’s fingers inside you even as your hand momentarily fists in his hair.  He doesn’t stop though, tonguing you gently through it, his fingers moving slower, but still hitting that one sweet spot, drawing out the unexpected orgasm until you’re actually shaking as you lay back against the pillows.

When he pulls away, he nuzzles your leg and you watch with half lidded eyes as he licks off his fingers.  Another shiver ripples through you.  Harry crawls up the length of your body, hovering, bringing his lips tentatively to yours.  “How was that, babe?”

“I’ve never orgasmed before,” you blurt, feeling your face flush tenfold.

For a few seconds, Harry can only gape down at you.  “Never?” But the longer he thinks about it, the more that unsightly hang of his jaw becomes a little bit of a smirk.  You let him relish in it, you certainly are.  “So that was…?”

“The first time.”

Now he outright smirks, bringing his lips down to yours for a searching kiss, and then teasing gently, “I’ll make sure it won’t be the last..”


End file.
